Bottom mount refrigerator appliances generally include an upper fresh food chamber and a bottom freezer chamber positioned below the upper fresh food chamber. A freezer drawer can be mounted within the freezer chamber for storing frozen food items therein. The freezer drawer is generally mounted such that the freezer drawer slides out of and into the freezer chamber when the freezer chamber's door is opened and closed, respectively.
Certain refrigerator appliances mount the freezer drawer within the refrigerator's freezer chamber using drawer slides. Such drawer slides are often expensive and can increase the overall cost of the refrigerator appliance. Also, such drawer slides can be mounted on opposite sides of the freezer drawer. In such a configuration, the drawer slides can consume valuable storage space within the freezer drawer and can also be visible to a user of the refrigerator appliance. However, drawer slides can have an unattractive aesthetic appearance. Thus, an appliance customer viewing the refrigerator appliance and seeing such drawer slides can have a negative impression of the refrigerator appliance due to the drawer slides.
Accordingly, a mechanism for mounting a drawer within a chamber of an appliance would be useful. In particular, a simple and/or inexpensive mechanism for mounting a drawer within a chamber of an appliance would be useful. In addition, a mechanism for mounting a drawer within a chamber of an appliance that conserves storage space would be useful. Further, a mechanism for mounting a drawer within a chamber of an appliance such that the mechanism is positioned out of sight to a user would be useful.